Temple Annabeth
by kelsi106
Summary: 1 year after the giant war is over Percy decides to gain Athena's approval to marry Annabeth. upon completing a 3 month quest Percy come home to find out Annabeth is cheating on him. Is Annabeth really cheating? Or is there a conspiracy in the form of revenge?


**~~Percy POV~~**

It was a year after the Giant war and I had been on a quest for Lady Athena to prove myself, now you might think I went through literal hell for her what more do I have to prove but no this is not it. This quest is to gain Athena's favor herself because when I marry Annabeth I marry her mom too so the quest was simple I had to build a temple on my on with my design with only help from Cyclops and a Hephaestus camper I trust so naturally I chose Leo. I chose to place the temple in Montauk hidden within the mist for Annabeth's eyes and mine alone unless given permission; the temple could be for anyone I worship as long as it has an Athenian theme which is perfect because I built a temple for Annabeth. It was made out of marble, Olympian steel and gold. Inside is bigger than the outside. The outside is a mix between Greco-Roman Chinese. See the structure is Greco-Roman but the roof is Chinese style. On the inside is a twenty-foot tall statue of Annabeth with her dagger out in a defensive stance and a smirk on her face like she's saying 'come get me seaweed brain!'

Along the outside of the temple is a defense system that if a monster that is scanned enemy by the temple's defense barrier it will release automatons and the statue sentries will come alive and attack. Also inside along the walls are paintings of every battle and quest she went on. I made it a timeline using everything I could gather from memory, (which when it comes to Annabeth is everything.) so it start from when she ran away from home, then the next picture is when she meet Thals and Luke, then the Cyclops it goes all the way until the very last picture which is of me one knee with a painting of the very ring I have in my pocket. This temple is not only a temple but a safe haven it has an apartment downstairs behind the bookshelf behind Annabeth's statue, there's a bedroom, three guest rooms, training area, library, kitchen, pool and sauna, bathrooms, a bar in the dining room, game room and living room. It took three months but it is finally finished and furnished. I showed it to Lady Athena and to say she was shocked would be an understatement I had Hephaestus film my entire time here so if I tell someone I designed and helped built a temple to my girlfriend no one would believe me. So once I passed I had her blessing, when she asked me how I knew this stuff I told her 1.) I am smart I just don't act like it 2). I would help Annabeth but she won't let me help her, like ever. So I figure I'd Iris Message her, she's probably at her cabin or something. I walked over to the fountain in front of a statue of Annabeth holding Daedalus's laptop in the sky as if having the laptop is some personal goal she achieved and is crying up to the heavens finally! (which is probably true.) So I activate the fountain pop in a drachma and say "Hey fleecy do me a solid show me Annabeth Chase camp half-blood" when I saw her on an iris message she looked dazed, distracted like she's trying to figure out something so I just look at her and for the thousandth time I can barely believe I'm with her I mean I love her so much I feel like she has a piece of my soul, I know it's true she's my soul mate so yeah. Finally she notices me, "Seaweed Brain?" she's looking at me as if she can't believe I IM'ed her when I did like yesterday afternoon waiting for the Cyclops to finish the courtyard garden. So weird huh she must be really distracted anyway now I can tell her what I have been doing because Athena made me swear on the Styx not to tell her until I am done it was another test to see if I can put Athena before Annabeth if need be so now I can tell her. "Hey wise girl guess what?" I am so excited I am pretty sure I am jumping up and down like its Christmas I'm still at the temple I'm tired so I'll crash here but I am sending her the video via Hermes which she should get right about now. Before she could ask what a video was beamed onto her lap startling her so much she almost dropped! "Be careful otherwise you'll never believe me don't break it and do not let the Stoll's get it before you watch it in fact watch it as soon as I hang up OK but guess what I can tell you now I can tell you my quest finally!" I mean I know I am rambling but I am nervous and excited but come on can you blame me?! Anyway so as soon as I am done with my mini rant she asks what it was so I told her. I told her the quest from Athena and to prove to her I am up to her standard she started to protest but I said to prove myself to Athena I already proved myself to her about us but this was the last step to see my intellect apart from I quote 'Percabeth' the quest was to design and build a temple to someone I worship and I can only have help from Cyclops and three months later I am done. She started to laugh when I told her about it but I told her there was a reason I offered to help her rebuild Olympus and to watch the tape as soon as I conk out. I told her I was going to bed and told her I was going back tomorrow so have a warm kiss for me. As soon as that was over I logged off and headed to the guest room and slept wondering how I got so lucky. I had no idea what was going to happen if I did I would've stayed in the temple.

_**~~Annabeth~~**_

The day was going fine I went about my normal business teaching Greek and helping out in sword class and missing my boyfriend like crazy, three months ago he went on some unknown quest for my mother he couldn't give me details he said she made him swear on the Styx to not say anything unless he was finished but he assured me I was going to love it whatever that meant. He also iris messages me every day so I know he's **a.)** Coming back **b.)** Not dead **c.)** Hasn't been mind wiped. Also there is something weird today though I was on the beach and Jason came over, we bonded when Percy was missing, but he had Piper, but when she died in the war he went out with Reyna their still going out but I heard their having problems which he usually opened up to me about like he was now he told me she broke up with him claiming he could never really loved her if he is pining over a dead girl anyway one thing lead to another and they were done. He started asking about Percy and where he was and I told him. Well more like vented it's just I'm sorry six months missing I get paranoid now that one day he'll never comeback, so I told him that I was scared of that and the next thing I now he is kissing me. I froze for a second then I-I kissed him back! I don't know why it was like I was compelled to then I realize the smell it smelled like magic. Wait a minute Jason never smells like magic! I finally find the will to push him away and the magic is still there but it's like faded I heard leaves in the bushes rustle and knew someone had seen oh man this is bad! Then I turn to the boy in front of me with a satisfying smirk on his face "who are you! Your' not Jason you reek of magic so who are you!" His appearance flicker before I looked to the face of Nemesis goddess of revenge o great. "Well well you figured it out. Too late of course but you figured it out, I finally have my revenge for my Ethan! He will soon be broken and so will you." With that the winds wrapped around her body and she disappeared. All I could think is what the hell just happened? Then I suddenly felt exhausted so I head for my bunk I climbed on and stared at the wall to think, what did she mean he will be broken? Who saw us and what did they see? Finally I saw seaweed brain and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning it was adorable when he told me I couldn't help it I laughed I just couldn't picture him designing a building much less supervise ozone so when I left I decided to watch the video and when I did I couldn't believe it although there was a scene I am sure he didn't mean for me to see of him and mom. It was in the after the temple of me is done I know right he built me a temple/safe house, the angle of the camera suggests security camera view but I don't care. Percy seems very fidgety and nervous and keep clenching and unclench his fists it's his tell that he is nervous. Mom is looking at his discomfort as if she were amused; finally he let out a breath and spoke. "Um Athena I-I uh I need help." She just started laughing yes honest to gods laughter my boyfriend got her to laugh I look at Percy to see if he is as shocked but apparently this is nothing new. "Oh I am sorry Perseus it is just when you said I need help I couldn't help but think of mental help I am sorry though I am trying for the sake of Annabeth and the situation to not make fun of you but you make it too easy!" she said continuing laughing while I can't help my sake what situation? "Athena I am serious OK I mean I think I should just admit I do not understand girls "I couldn't help but snort at that defiantly clueless. "So what if I say something wrong and I mess it up? Or what if she says no or hell no I am not easy to be with I am surprised she put up with me this long. And how do I this without Aphrodite's help because I am sorry every time I look at her I see Annabeth and that is just creepy to practice on an Annabeth wannabe so you know since you're her mom who is my friend can I get some advice?" By this point I wasn't the only one laughing I didn't know it but Malcolm and my little sister Sarah who is like five were watching the whole thing. But it was just too good, I mean I am happy he sees me when he looks at her she has the power when you look at her you see who you desire most and who you love most.

Finally when we all calmed down Mom include she said, "You really are barnacle beards son you know that?" A shrug of his shoulders was all she would get for an answer. She shook her head and sighed "it is simple just be you then just ask her but you better be on your knee, traditional is always best but yes. You have proved yourself to her, you've proved yourself to me now prove yourself to you. Go get her." After he thanked her the screen went off . There was silence for like three whole seconds before all Hades broke loose, Sarah was squealing and jumping up and down kind of like Percy was doing saying "Annie's getting married, Annie's getting married!" All I could think to say was "Styx!" thunder rumbled in the sky, when I looked to Malcolm I realized he fainted! Wow feeling the love bro shouldn't that be me? Oh well. Then after delayed shock I realized he is going to propose! OH. My. Gods! After that little revelation I went to sleep praying for no demigod dreams. Too bad my Morpheus didn't answer my prayers.

_**DREAM**_

_**I was in the temple Percy built me and I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see Nico he had something in his hand but I couldn't see. "PERCY!" No answer, so he decided to look around and I have to say I was impressed, there were so many rooms, he eventually found him in the drawing room where Percy had his headset in painting?! I didn't know he could paint but he was good! When my dream self got closer I realized he was painting my mother? Why I don't know, but he made it so realistic, she was in her Greek Chitin her hair was braided into a crown upon her head and believe it or not she was smiling a proud smile, and had one hand on my shoulder and one on Percy's. I was also wearing a Greek chitin my hair was in a long braid my golden locks tumbling over my shoulder. My grey eyes twinkled looking over at Percy smiling my head off. Percy was wearing golden armor showing his eight pack, a purple cape was upon his broad shoulders sand gladiator sandals were on his feet completing the look with a golden laurel on upon his crown. His ocean green eyes sparkled with mischief and love and were fixed on my eyes, his unruly hair was blowing in the wind. The setting of the photo looked like they were in this study, books were everywhere. Once he finished he wrote his initials in the corner and set it in the sun to dry, taking off his headset he heard Nico clapping scaring him so much in a flash he had riptide at his cousins throat. Upon seeing it was Nico who was looking far too amused raised his brow as if saying 'well?' upon seeing it was Nico he retracted his blade from his cousin's throat and apologized. then it was as if someone didn't want me to hear what was being said because I could hear nothing, I could only watch, and watch I did. when Nico showed Percy a picture at first i thought it was a picture of Nico's travels but when I got closer i realized it was a picture of me kissing "Jason" the look on his face. Oh my gods, he looked so broken, so defeated wait a minute broken, oh my gods Nemesis know i know what she means when she said this will break him. with that Nico quietly left him standing there staring at the picture crying. for some reason my dream self decided to follow Nico and when he left the temple he transformed into Nemesis that wasn't Nico at all that was the Nemesis Goddess of revenge and she had just broke Percy Jackson!**_

_**Continued...**_

**AUTHOR NOTE: Next chapter will be updated Next Sunday, I will be updating this story every Sunday while I work on my other stories before I upload them. if you have any idea's of pairings lets hear them. I am sorry to those Pertimis or Pothena fans but this is a Percebeth story. I am looking for Jason Pairings. don't worry to all those Nemesis fans, she will be doing much more damage then just breaking up Percebeth and surprisingly it is an Annabeth vs Nemesis fight in more ways than one. Please Review since this is my first story. Comment if you have any questions or ideas on the story. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
